


A Way to Remember

by Shadowinflame



Series: I blame the Rarepair Haven Discord for this [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame
Summary: Ink forgets something important and doesn't take it too well.Luckily, Dream is there to cheer him up.
Relationships: Dream/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale), drink - Relationship
Series: I blame the Rarepair Haven Discord for this [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757128
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	A Way to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I thank the amazing [Dragonfruiteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfruiteen) on the Rarepair Haven Discord for the amazing promp!  
> It was something along the lines of: Ink forgets something important and has a bit of a breakdown about it, but Dream comforts him.  
> Also, Athazagoraphobia for Ink, because I can.

“Oh, Ink! You're up early!”, Dream chimed, running back to the kitchen. “I'm sorry, it's all a mess right now. I'm not done yet, wasn't expecting you for another fifteen minutes”, he said as he came back from the kitchen, placing plates on the table. “You can sit down already, though. I will be done in five minutes I hope.”

Ink walked over to the sofa, taking a closer look at the table. It was full of all kinds of desserts, the coffee seemed to have just the right amount of cream for Ink's liking and were those... flowers? They looked beautiful, but Ink couldn't quite grasp why they were there.

“Is there anything special about today?”, Ink asked as Dream came back from the kitchen. “I mean, flowers and all? Are we getting Blue over for some surprise birthday breakfast or something like that?”

“You.. don't remember?”, Dream asked a little surprised.

“W-what is today?”, Ink asked. It was obviously important to Dream and Ink didn't like the fact that he forgot something that seemingly meant a lot to the positive guardian.

“It's... our anniversary, Ink”, Dream said with a little smile. “The day you told me you loved me, and we went fore nice cream afterwards. Last year you arranged something for me, so I thought I could- Ink? Are you alright?”

Ink hadn't moved an inch since Dream started talking. His boyfriend asking if he was alright seemed to snap him out of his thoughts though.

“That... that was today?”, Ink asked a little shaky. “No way that was today. I.. I would have set a reminder, I would have set three, I would have.... If I didn't forget to... but, why would I forget to set reminders for something as important as this?”

His hands flew to his face to cover the tears that fell from his eyes. “No, that's just me, isn't it?”, he laughed, though it was obviously faked, “that's just me, forgetting everything.”

He fell to his knees on the floor, shaking heavily.

“Ink”, Dream said concerned. “Ink calm down”, he kneeled next to Ink, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

“Why though? Why do I forget so easily? It's just like I'm barely anyone without my vials. And I'm not even sure I'm myself with them. Why can't I be normal, Dream? Why can't I be like you, like everyone else? Why am I like this?”

Dream was about to tell him that he wasn't perfect either, but decided now wasn't the time for that. So instead, he hugged Ink close to his chest and told him: “You may not be perfect, but never doubt who you are. Even if your emotions are simulated by your paints, they are what you are feeling, they are what drives your every action and they make you who you are. Remember how you just came to me and happily told me you figured out you could feel love? And how you said, it had been there all the time, but you finally found the right person to give that love to. I never for one second doubted that it was you and not your paints talking. Because love is a complex emotion you have to figure out yourself. You are you, Ink. The person I fell in love with!”

“But why do I keep forgetting?”, Ink sniffed. “I try everything to work against it. I make notes everywhere, I put them on my scarf, my phone, I have sticky notes, a whole wall dedicated to important things... and I still forget. And it scares me, it scares me so much, Dream. What if... one day, I just.. forget who you are to me?”, Ink looked up at Dream, tears streaming down his face.

“You won't”, Dream wiped Ink's tears with a gloves hand. “I know you won't. You may forget easily, but you try so hard to work against it. And you may not see it, but you are making progress. And I'm so proud of you for it. So there is no way you would just forget everything we are to each other. There may be occasions where you can't feel and there may be things you forget, but you will never forget something as strong as the bond between us. I just know it.”

Ink took a moment to process everything Dream just told him. Then he tried to blink his tears away and pulled Dream into a long and tender hug. “Thank you”, he whispered.

For a while they just sat in a comfortable hug on the less comfortable floor of their living room. Then Ink pulled away, reluctantly.

“Are you feeling better?”, Dream asked. As Ink nodded he said: “Because I think our coffee is cold by now, but that doesn't matter”, Dream laughed. “I got you a present, and I really need you to open it now.”

Dream helped Ink off the floor and they both sat down on the sofa. Then Dream proceeded to pull a small box with a bow out of his pocket and handed it to Ink.

Ink took the box into his hands and just stared at it. 

“I didn't get you anything”, he said sadly.

“Your love is enough”, Dream pressed a soft kiss to Ink's cheek. “And now, open it already!”

And Ink did. He removed the bow and slowly opened the box. Inside was a bracelet, clearly handmade, most likely from Dream himself.

“Dream, you..”, Ink was speechless.

“I hope you like it”, Dream smiled. Then he lifted his arm and only now Ink noticed that he wore a similar bracelet. “Because I have one too! Like friend bracelets, Blue taught me how to make them! Though, these are more like lover bracelets, I think? I wanted them to symbolize our relationship. So, they can be a reminder for you.”

Ink looked at the bracelet, then at Dream and back at the bracelet and he just couldn't stop the tears from coming back.

“They are beautiful”, he cried. He quickly put it on his wrist, the opposite arm of where Dream wore his, then held both their hands up. “I love you, Dream.”

“I love you too, Ink”, Dream smiled.

And after that they finally enjoyed the breakfast Dream had prepared. After and eventful morning like this, the cold coffee didn't even taste so bad.

And whenever Ink needed reassurance he would look at his bracelet, because it helped him remember. It took away his fear to forget, his fear of being forgotten. Because it reminded him, that there would always be someone worth remembering. Someone who would remember him.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta told me that Ink broke down too fast, but that's just how panic attacks and breakdowns work for me?   
> I literally wrote this after a breakdown of my own, so, I don't know how else I could have written it?   
> Well, tell me what you thought in the comments!


End file.
